Curks and Taicos
The Curks and Taicos Islands are a small group of tropical islands located in the Andesean Gulf. Though previously a overseas territory of Frengland, it is now an independent nation, the smallest in the MPSP universe. Dominion over the Curks and Taicos has been long-disputed, with several nations having claimed it as their own at some point in recent history, including Canada, Frengland and the Carribean Bloc. History The Curks and Taicos came to significance in MPSP18, as a potential annexation target of the then WAVE government led by Prime Minister Taylor Sullivan. Sullivan and her government sought the island for its beaches and tropical climate. The Curks and Taicos was granted its independence in the Treaty of St. Moscowsburg, which was an agreement of the international community following an international crisis and near war between Frengland and the Carribean Bloc. Frengland, which had ruled the colony for generations, claimed it on historical precedence. The Carribean Bloc claimed that, since a majority of the population was is ethnically Carribean. Its independence was won by its then Governor, Cidel Fastro, who insisted that a war could be avoided only if they were given their independence. The international community, desperate to avoid a global conflict, forced the two small nations into agreeing to terms. Fastro was elected President of the Islands and has won 5 consecutive terms. The country initially elected ten consecutive hung parliaments, before finally awarding a one-seat majority to Joseph Williamson's Independence Party. The Williamson/Fastro Government remained in place through MPSP18, and was largely responsible for the strong opposition to any annexation, particularly by the Canadians. Williamson was quoted as saying "It took us 11 elections to find a stable government. Why would we want to join a country that has never been led by a single Prime Minister for more than one day?" Geography The Curks and Taicos are made up of several small islands located in between the Carribean Bloc and The Andys. Most of the population of the country is located along the beaches of the islands, which make up approximately 68% of the total land of the country. The jungles that make up the middle of each of the islands are known to be safe havens for several former Model Parliamentarians in exile, including Andre Roy, who fled there to escape his extradition to Frengland following allegations that he attempted to murder the Frenglish President. Government The Curks and Taicos, once an overseas territory of Frengland, is now an independent Parliamentary Republic. The country has a unicameral legislature, led by the Prime Minister, and a President that serves as the Chair of Cabinet and Head of State. The President has final say on all laws and regulations. Economy The Curks and Taicos are a tourist economy. All of their significant economic activity is brought through their hotels and resorts, as well as through street vendors and restaurants. Demographics The country is primarily inhabited by Carribeans, who frequently retire to the islands following their careers due to high taxes on being elderly in their native country. The rest of the population is made up of a split in the population of those who came to the land from Frengland. Culture Every year the Curks and Taicos host the World Surfing Championships. Contact with Canada The Curks and Taicos first established relations with Canada in MPSP18, when WAVE Party Leader Taylor Sullivan threatened to annex Curks and Taicos during the election campaign. Following her election victory, Sullivan continued to demand that the country would be annexed by Canada, despite pleas from President Fastro that the people did not want to be annexed. Following the fall of the WAVE government, new Prime Minister Michael Giesbrecht phoned Fastro and informed him that under his government, Canada would no longer pursue the annexation.